Ritsuka's order
by Jasmine A. Roberts
Summary: Soubi is desperate for a taste of domination. Ritsuka seems to grow colder than ever though, what   is Soubi to do? Quick little oneshot. Very fluffy, with a quick storyline. Shonen Ai  more commonly known as boys love  But no smut/lemons.


**A/N- This is a pretty short oneshot, written for my own amusement really, before I got the idea of sharing it here. Do tell me if you like, or if you want more, though if the numbers aren't overwhelming I really don't see this having a sequel. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Soubi leaned against the fence near Ritsuka's school, smoking a cigarette as he patiently waited for the last bell to ring, so the students could be dismissed.<p>

He smiled softly at the thought of seeing his master's battered face. The bandaged face that hid the courage that so many people would never see, and the deeply intellectual mind that made Soubi feel at peace with his master. After all this was Ritsuka and no matter what name was carved into his neck he was bound more forcefully by his love, than by the blind loyalty Seimei had shown him.

Ritsuka was his one and only master now. And he would protect him no matter what, forevermore.

He straightened as kids began to pour out of the school gates, watching the little heads bob up and down, carefully searching for Ritsuka's dark hair. He didn't want to miss him, eager as he was to see him these days.

His body shuddered as Ritsuka called out his name, Soubi felt a small smirk stretch out across his face as he watched a frown grow upon the young boy's face. He found it delicious.

"You're here again Soubi? I know you're busy… So go home. Kio is probably waiting impatiently for you, and you know it." Ritsuka said, his voice stern and serious in a way that made Soubi's body shiver in delight.

"Is that an order, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked quietly, his voice intense and husky, both for different reasons. Reasons that he could not quite fathom himself.

"No." Ritsuka replied, sounding almost exasperated. Soubi's body unclenched as he heard the word and let out a small breath.

"Then I will walk you home." Soubi replied quietly, his voice dropping back into its smooth nondescript tones. He was once again nothing but a burden, there was nothing he could do for his master. No way to please him. And that was something Soubi ached for desperately. He just wanted Ritsuka to be happy with him.

"As you wish." Ritsuka sighed, looking down at the ground before smiling back up at Yukio who bounced to take her place beside him.

Soubi held back a growl, ignoring the chatter of his master and the insignificant, if kind, child next to him. Soubi wasn't jealous. Of course not. He was a grown adult and knew better. But he couldn't help but feel like it HIS job, not hers, to make Ritsuka smile in childish appreciation, or even warm exasperation.. After all, when his master smiled at him it was like a blanket over the glacier that lie beneath it. It held no true warmth.

Not that he expected it. He was just his master's servant. No more and no less, and that would never change. His eyes stared straight forward, the simmering heat of anger lying in his normally cool eyes. Eyes that only melted with warmth when he gazed upon his master, and only then complete in unadulterated joy when he was accomplishing tasks his master had set for him. Something he honestly got the joy of less and less.

Somehow, without even realizing it, he had managed to get Ritsuka home, and somewhere along the way Yukio had left them. They were still about a block down the road from his house, Soubi didn't want Ritsuka's mom seeing them together..

That was when it happened. He looked at Ritsuka who was already walking away from his silent form, and he called out his name.

"Yes?" Ritsuka asked as he turned around, ears twitching at the sudden noise. Soubi took big steps, bending down to place a gentle kiss on Ritsuka's lips.

"I love you Ritsuka." Soubi murmured in Ritsuka's ear before he was pushed firmly away.

He looked at Ritsuka, shocked at how Ritsuka had reacted. He'd never done that before.

"I don't want to hear it Soubi… That's an order." Ritsuka whispered his hands clenching into little fists as his eyes closed in sadness? Longing? For once, Soubi did not know. Slightly upset that he was unable to anticipate his masters movements, he watched Ritsuka walk away.

Soon after the initial joy of being given an order faded, Soubi wished Ritsuka had given him an order that wouldn't rip him to shreds... Even though he knew he would still obey flawlessly.

He really didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka acted like that little incident had never happened between them. Acted like that there had never been a problem… He had been distancing himself more and more as he grew closer to Yukio, it seemed as if Yukio had suddenly usurped Soubi's place. And slowly Soubi grew irritated and started resent her more than ever before. Almost hating her for taking his master farther and farther away from him, the only good thing his world had ever been blessed with. Not that either of them knew that. He treated her with the same dry respect he afforded his master but was careful to trust neither of them. Soubi always tried to be careful not to be a burden Ritsuka... Careful not to show his love or be anything more than a tool.<p>

Soon the weeks progressed into months, and the days faded into a meaningless blur, Soubi suddenly became quite good at not being human. He became especially good at saying the words that everyone around him wanted to hear. Especially Ritsuka, his precious master. He had to make Ritsuka believe that he was right for him. That he was perfect. Because he was… Soubi made sure that Ritsuka knew it.. Because Ritsuka was the only thing Soubi had to live for. So he attended school, and stayed away from his master unless he was called. Unless his master needed him. It wasn't much, but it was a life and Soubi would do anything to protect it.

* * *

><p>Soubi glared at the clock, willing this art class to be over. Wishing that he could just go to Ritsuka's tonight. He needed him but had not been invited, nor was he allowed.<p>

Finally, the class let out, college kids poured out the doors, not running like the children they'd once been, but walking at a measured pace as the inside of their hearts ran for them.

Soubi laughed at the sight, he didn't feel the same desire that seemed to possess all of them, the desire for freedom. Instead, his heart beat most strongly being bound to his master. He knew that he could never win, though it wasn't as if he wanted to win. All his squirming was for show, Soubi in fact, was delighted by the metaphorical bonds that bound his wrists. Even though he loathed them, himself truthfully, with a fire that came from his soul.

So instead of jumping in a cab, or walking home, Soubi found himself at the street across from Ritsuka's. Found himself needing the presence of his master even more than his next breath. So he walked across the street, to stand underneath the balcony of Ritsuka's room. And he climbed mindlessly, his only thought to get to Ritsuka. To see him, touch him, and know he was real.

He slid onto the balcony, tapping the window, as he faced the glass that only reflected his own image back to him, mocking him in ways that the simple inanimate object could not fathom.

He smiled, a cold smile, as Ritsuka opened the glass doors and stared up in shock at him.

"Why are you here Soubi?" Ritsuka asked softly, staring at Soubi as he suddenly dropped to his knees, hands clenching in the material of his nightshirt as he tried to burrow his way into Ritsuka's warmth. Hanging on to his only salvation with greedy hands.

"Give me an order. Any order. Let me make you happy. Let me give you what you want. Please, Just give me a PURPOSE." Soubi whimpered, on his knees, desperation finally ripping their jagged claws through his heart, his soul.

"Do you mean that?" Ritsuka asked softly, closing his eyes as he softly stroked Soubi's long hair, without realizing what he was doing.

"Yes." Soubi said, this time louder. More distinct. The word seemed to echo, seemed to take up more than the few seconds it took to say it. Seeming to be quite larger than it actually was.

There was a moment of tense silence. A moment where the world seemed to stop. Where everything stood waiting in bated silence for Ritsuka's answer.

" Then I have two orders for you Soubi." Ritsuka said, tugging gently on Soubi's hair as a fine blush spread across his cheeks, coating him with a delicate innocence that Soubi wanted to taint.

"First I order you to kiss me." Ritsuka whispered, the words so quiet, he almost missed them. Ritsuka's eyes dipped down, then as if drawn by some magical force field, returned back to Soubi's own gaze. Ritsuka eyes slightly widened at seeing the silver eyes that had always been so cold and teasing suddenly brighten.

"And the second order, Master Ritsuka?" Soubi asked in a husky voice, eyes staring deep into Ritsuka's, the most intense thing he'd probably ever experienced.

"The second order… I order you to love me Soubi. To the best of your ability." Ritsuka whispered again, this order even softer than the first. Ritsuka acknowledged he was being greedy. He acknowledged that this was wrong. But if he was eventually going to disappear, to be gone forever, then he couldn't help himself. He wanted this. And he'd been denied too long.

"That, master, was one thing that you never had to order." Soubi murmured, bending down to lock Ritsuka in his strong warm arms, cradling him against his chest before he tilted his chin down and looked into his master's eyes.

And he kissed him. Softly, gently. Savoring the moment like the treasure it was.


End file.
